


Fire Nation Grafitti (and other primary sources)

by Selden



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, epistolary fragments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/pseuds/Selden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a collection of records and documents of considerable historical interest, concerning the closing years and immediate aftermath of the Century War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Nation Grafitti (and other primary sources)

 

 

 

Being a notation made at the foot of a wall

In the lower passage of the eastern apartments

By the children of the second prince

In the year of the sand leopard

At the close of the evening

In the electrical air before thunder

When they should have been in bed.

 

 

When I grow up I am going to be

         A prince.

I was going to write that!

         I know, dumb-dumb.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Being some fragments of juvenilia

Attributed to Fire Lord Zuko,

Who was given to the fire

In the year of the dragon-hawk

Honour to his memory.

 

 

Mai, your hair shines like

The sun on a [deletion: ‘sword’] knife, I wish

I could stroke it now.

 

Mai, your face, [deletions: ‘beautiful’, ‘fine’, ‘lovely’] so clear,

A full moon in deep water.

Or in the night sky.

 

I want you to know,

Mai, that I even enjoyed

The part with the fish.

 

Summer rain falls [deletion: illegible] softly.

Mai, your skin is snow pale silk

Except [illegible].

 

 

For access to the remaining texts, please apply to the royal archivists.

Relevant forms are available at the central library and from the lower palace offices.

Access is subject to approval.

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

Being a notation discovered on the wall of the upper guest chambers,

 

accompanied by a series of markings

  
possibly unidentified tribal symbols

  
perhaps intended as representations of individuals

  
or as schematic maps

  
together with a fine amateur drawing of an air bison

  
during palace renovation work in the wake of the Century War:

 

 

WATER TRIIIIIIBE.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Being a letter in the hand of Fire Lord Zuko, provisionally dated from the third year of his reign, from the private collection of Fire Lord Akemi:

 

Aang. [deletion: I hope you are well] I’m sorry. I know you have a lot to do where you are, but I need you here, please. There are still disturbances in [illegible] and shortages [illegible] hardly any reserves; peasants are still using rice for brewing despite the prohibitions [deletion: illegible].

There are other issues but [deletion: I’m sure things will improve soon] the problem is Red Rock Island. People are refusing to evacuate and the Fire Sages say they need your help to allow for a controlled eruption. This absolutely cannot wait, Aang, it is not like last summer.

I hope you are well, all the same. I’ve had to do some things, here. I need to talk to you. Mai says hello to Katara and so do I of course.

Please disregard the wording on the letter sent through official channels and come as soon as you can. With deepest respect, Zuko.

PS – Aang I don’t know if you will be able to [illegible; the lower half of the document has sustained severe fire damage].

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Being a notation earthbent into the ceiling of the throne room:

 

Toph Bei Fong rulez [sic].

 

Other fragmentary characters appear in general to be attempts to represent vulgar Earth Kingdom phrases. They are however legible only with difficulty.

 

All these characters are still extant behind the decorative panelling.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

From the collection of messenger scrolls in the possession of Prince Kenzo, second child of Mai and Fire Lord Zuko. Transcribed and deciphered by Hina Laosin, palace archivist.

 

 

For the immediate attention of Fire Lady Mai.

 

Your Honour,

 

Glory and good fortune to the Family and the Nation.

Allow me to state at the outset that our guest remains in custody.

We have reassessed our security procedures in the wake of the incident.

Nevertheless, at sunrise check-in this morning, the following text was discovered burnt into the wall outside our guest’s room:

 

I wish to emphasize that my business remains unfinished. My dearest Mai, please inform [illegible] that I have something to say.

With all due respect,

[illegible] Azula.

 

She appears to have locked herself back inside without any further activity.

 

Awaiting immediate instruction,

 

Your humble servant,

Ayako Muzon

Chief warden, Seika Island Facility.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Written by Princess Ursa for the attention of her youngest child, just prior to her departure for exile.

 

 

My dearest girl,

 

Please remember what I told you this evening about your honoured father, it is very important.

I promise you that other things are more important than [illegible].

Please remember that I love you, Azula, always.

Please remember that a certain standard of behaviour is required

From someone in your position.

I wish I had time to come to you but there is no time.

Darling remember it is how you use it that counts.

 

Please be careful, darling, remember you are very strong with all my love your mother.

 

  
This paper was burnt while the ink was still wet.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Being a note discovered tucked into the side of Fire Lady Mai’s mirror by Mai herself.

 

I’m sorry Mai.

I know you’ll already know when you find this.

I know you’ll understand, sort of.

I’ll try not to hurt any of the guards.

I’ll try not to let her hurt anyone.

Hugs, Ty Lee.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Being a notation discovered on the favourite wall scroll of Fire Lord Zuko

Which is a perfect example of Kanzo Era calligraphy

OR IT WAS

And which he had only taken down

And left on his desk

For a moment.

            Dad, Mother said you’d be in here.

            We need to ask you something.

            Because Uncle said you were the expert.

                        Just put it here, silly.

            Fine. Where do babies come from?

            We will be in the garden.

                        ANSWER SOON PLEASE IT IS A BET.

 

 

 

 


End file.
